Lugar seguro
by T. Lecter
Summary: O que acha da expressão "lugar seguro"?


**Lugar seguro**

-

_O que acha da expressão "lugar seguro"?_

-

Presente para Chibi Anne

-

_Hannibal e Mischa se aconchegavam na traseira da charrete. As mãos do garoto apertavam os dedinhos pequenos da irmã e num sibilo baixinho ela reclamava._

_- Ai!_

_E, ao notar, ele os acarinhava cuidadoso, sorrindo quando possível, apesar da constante dor nas nádegas a cada novo balanço da carroceria._

_Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam na direção das vidas sentadas nas calçadas. Vidas pálidas e com a desesperança do tempo estampada nos rostos. E com cheiro de bombas frescas que se aproximavam velozes pelo céu._

_O Sr. Lecter olhou os filhos e a expressão do seu rosto dizia que ele lamentava ser necessário passar por ali._

_Particularmente, Hannibal não via problema algum._

_Mischa escorou o corpo no ombro do irmão e por cima da cabeça dele apontou uma velha senhora que chorava sozinha à beira da estrada._

_- __Anniba, olha!_

_Ele lançou um olhar rápido o bastante para captar a cena, mas não suficiente para sentir pena. Puxou a irmã pela cintura e a fez sentar de volta ao lugar._

_- Quieta, Mischa! Daqui a pouco chegamos._

_- Onde?_

_- Para onde o papai quiser._

_- Onde?_

_- Um lugar seguro, certamente. Acalme-se._

_- Elas também?_

_O dedo minúsculo ainda apontava a velha senhora, mas Hannibal sabia que não era só dela que Mischa perguntava. Guardou o sorriso para quando chegasse ao destino, limitou-se a apertar a ponta do dedo da menina e depois fazer o mesmo com seu nariz. Ela riu e aconchegou-se ao seu peito._

_- Papai, - começou ele, envolvendo Mischa num meio abraço. - para onde estamos indo?_

_- Para um lugar seguro, filho._

_Hannibal ficou feliz por não ter mentido para Mischa._

---xx---

Clarice Starling o olhava atentamente, como se pudesse extrair dos olhos vermelhos alguma resposta condizente com suas perguntas, segundo ele, mal elaboradas e vazias. O psiquiatra, esticado no chão, distanciou-se da conversa; foi para uma estrada velha da Lituânea onde, outrora, caminhara numa charrete incômoda ao lado da pequena Mischa.

- _Dr. Lecter_? Está aí?

- Onde mais, _Clarice_?

- Dr. Lecter, voltando às vítimas do Buffalo Bill...

- Esse assunto é deveras enfadonho, não concorda?

- De certa forma, mas...

- As vítimas - ou a vítima em questão, se for sua curiosidade atual - devem estar num lugar seguro.

Clarice ergueu uma sobrancelha. Olhou toda a extensão do corredor até que pudesse ver as pernas cruzadas do guarda Barney e depois tornou a olhar através das grades.

- Com um assassino à espreita? Um pouco contraditório, não é?

- Os assassinos atacam na hora certa, _Clarice_ - E nessa hora sua voz pareceu se aproximar, como se ele rastejasse na direção dela, quase atravessando o vidro. - Digo por experiência própria.

Os pêlos da nuca de Clarice se arrepiaram, seguindo uma trilha gélida de calafrios até o pulso. Ela pigarreou e depois esboçou um sorriso.

- Não estou falando de assassinos como eu. - reiterou ele com um suspiro intercalando as frases. - Estou falando de assassinos como o Buffalo Bill. Desse tipinho bem orginário que mata por motivos fúteis. Assassinos como eu matam quando sentem vontade - ou fome.

- Posso considerar isso uma auto-análise sua?

O rosto do psiquiatra surgiu envolto de sombras no vidro, encarando Clarice com um sorriso quase beirando a diversão.

- Não. Se perguntar ao cretino do Chilton ele lhe dirá a mesma coisa. Se você tem calafrios ao ouvir a verdade sobre o Bill, tenho pena de imaginar sua reação ao saber a verdade ao meu respeito.

- É tão ruim assim? - perguntou ela, depois de um tempo perdida no labirindo vermelho dos orbes que lhe encaravam.

- Eu usaria o termo "bom demais para ser verdade", _Clarice_. Todavia, é uma questão de opinião.

Fez-se um breve silêncio em que a estudante folheou o formulário em mãos e se perdeu entre as perguntas. Desistindo da busca, segundos depois, ela voltou-se a ele, determinada.

-_ Dr. Lecter_, sou obrigada a insistir. Eu preciso que me dê informações sobre as vítimas...

- Você está tentando me irritar? Sou um sujeito difícil de se irritar, mas se for o caso, posso mostrar-lhe as minhas presas como recompensa extra pelo seu empenho em me fazer perguntas tão obtusas.

- Eu não ousaria...

- O que acha da expressão _"lugar seguro"_?

Um instante de reflexão e a resposta saltou-lhe os lábios.

- Considero um lugar onde eu possa viver minha vida sem preocupação alguma.

- Até que um assassino sanguinário resolva aparecer e cortar seu pescoço?

- Esse não parece um lugar seguro.

- Parece que está começando a entender.

- Está tentando me dizer que ele está apenas aguardando a hora certa para matá-las?

- Não foi tão difícil, foi? Na verdade é o que eu digo desde a hora que você chegou. Não há lugar seguro, Agente Starling. Não quando você tem cheiro de um apetitoso jantar exótico ou a pele macia que um maníaco sempre quis ter. - ele fez uma pausa categórica e depois voltou a falar com a voz baixa, quase sussurrante. - Uma vez perguntei ao meu velho amigo _Will_ se ele tinha sonhos. E você? Você tem sonhos, _Clarice_? Sente-se segura nos seus sonhos?

Clarice encolheu os ombros, percorreu o longo corredor mais uma vez com o olhar e depois tentou fixar-se nas grades que a separavam do Psiquiatra.

- Sonhos costumam ser cansativos, _Dr. Lecter_.

- Sim. Eu concordo. Faz tempo que parei de sonhar. Creio eu que eles eram consequência de uma má alimentação. Tente mudar de cardápio, _Clarice_. Funcionou comigo.

- Tem algo mais para me dizer sobre o Buffalo Bill?

- Não hoje.

- _Doutor.._.

- Tenha uma boa semana, _Agente Starling_. Espero que seus sonhos sejam felizes.

Demorou muito até que Clarice resolvesse ir embora; talvez ainda provida de uma fraca esperança de que ele cooperasse. Quando o psiquiatra ouviu os passos dela ecoando e se chocando contra a parede, fechou os olhos por uma gota de tempo - lembrou das vidas nas calçadas - e se pôs de pé.

---xx---

_Mischa reclamava de dor nas costas. Mamãe pedia que Hannibal a levasse no colo._

_Pesada._

_- Não durma aí, Mischa! Você pesa! - exigiu Mamãe,_ arrancando risos do menino que pouco se importava com o peso.

_- Tudo bem, mamãe. Ela nem pesa tanto assim._

_Mischa tirou uma madeixa de fios loiros que lhe caíam pela face. Riu e depois apoiou as costas no peito do irmão._

_- Anniba?_

_- Sim, Mischa?_

_- O que é lugar seguro?_

_- Ah, Mischa, pense num lugar em que você poderia dormir a vida inteira - uma pausa. - Pensou? - um balançar de cabeça. - Então, aí está um lugar seguro._

_- Oh!_

_Os olhos redondos e brilhantes pareciam maravilhados pela descoberta._

_- Agora sabe o que é um lugar seguro, Mischa?_

_Novo balançar de cabeça. Aconchego nos braços do irmão, um fechar de olhos e a resposta._

_-O colo do Anniba._

---xx---

- Não há lugar seguro, _Clarice._

O psiquiatra não se importava se tal afirmação fora jogada nas grades que lhe prendiam. Sorriu e caiu num sono cego.

---x---

**N/A:** Ah, que maravilha. Toda vez que desço nesse fandom sinto que minha vida vai ser mais feliz. WAT/ Pois bem, o fato é que eu AMO o Hannibal com todas as forças do meu ser. E AMO a Mischa com todas as vísceras do meu coração prateado. *-* E agora que meu Litlle Hitsu, vulgo Anne, está lendo A Origem do Mal, acho digno que ela ganhe essa fic de presente, tendo em vista que ela já leu O Silêncio dos Inocentes. *-*

_Anne_, é tua. s2

Reviews, imploro.


End file.
